Together At Last
by Lullabybunny1
Summary: Will Carla and Peter finally be together
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Carla woke to her phone ringing, it was Michelle. She turned away, trying to ignore it. She knew she was late for work. The phone bleeped. Carla picked it up, '1 new message' 'Carla, what are you playing at, it's 10.30! You were supposed to be opening up 2 hours ago'. She put the phone down and got out of bed. As she entered the sitting room she saw last nights' empty wine bottle and glass on the coffee table. As she made her morning coffee the buzzer rang. She picked it up. "Hello", "Carla, it's me" replied Peter. She buzzed him up and got another mug out of the cupboard.

"I went to the factory looking for you, Michelle said you didn't turn up for work today and she couldn't get in touch with you?". "Yeah, well I've been busy" She said looking at Peter, angrily. "Did you want me for something or were you just checking up on me?" She asked. "I was concerned... You didn't seem yourself yesterday" he said. Carla assured him that she just had things on her mind. As Carla pottered around, getting dressed and washing up. Peter stayed with her, chatting about things she didn't really care about.

After 15 minutes or so he asked "are you alright?". "I'm just sick... sick of being third best. I'm happy for Simon to come first but I don't want you to go from my bed to Leanne's". Peter assured her it was her he wanted but the fact he hadn't left Leanne said much more than anything that came out of his mouth. They'd been having an affair for months, it wasn't about sex, it was much more than that. Well, at least, for Carla it was.

Peter joined her in the kitchen and kissed her forehead, she turned away from him. "What's brought this on, Car?" "I'm pregnant" she replied, still facing away. Peter fell silent. "Is it mine?". Carla spun to face him, with a shocked look on her face. "I can't believe you've just asked me that. It's not me who's had two people on the go at the same time! YES it's yours!". "I didn't mean that, I meant.. Sorry its a shock". Peter sat down and looked at the empty bottle on the coffee table. "Carla, you've been drinking(!)". "Yeah, I'm having an abortion. In... oo 40 mins, I best get a move on".

Peter grabbed Carla's arm and told her to sit down. "We need to talk about this, you can't get rid of MY baby half an hour after telling me about it!". "It's MY baby too and it will be me who's got it all night and day, you'll only be here when you can get away from Leanne for an hour! I don't want this baby and the longer I leave it the harder it will be to rid of it." She said, pleading her case. Peter asked if he could go to the clinic with her. He thought he might be able to talk her out of during the journey.

They got into the car and started off on the drive. Peter tried to strike up conversation but Carla sat staring out the window, she looked so beautiful, it was like a scene from a Hollywood movie as a tear fell onto her cheek. She knew there was no going back once she took the tablet. One tablet and it can just end a pregnancy, so quickly. She wondered how many people had regretted the decision afterwards. They pulled up at the clinic. Peter got out of the car and went round to the door for Carla. He looked at her with tears in his eyes. "Please don't do this, Car. I'm begging you. I can change". "I don't want you to change I just can't share you with another woman. Not now". He told Carla, once again, he would leave Leanne. "The trouble is, Peter, I've heard it all before. She's your wife. You made that choice and now I'm making this one". Carla said before heading towards the clinic.

"Carla Connor, I have an appointment at 12", she said, checking herself in at reception. "Certainly Mrs Connor, are you here on your own". "No, I have my... friend, with me" Carla said, as Peter shook his head in despair. "Ok well take a seat and the doctor will see you in a few minutes". Carla looked around at the empty room, a few chairs, a table with leaflets instead of magazines. "Carla please. I'll leave Leanne tonight. If I don't, I'll drive you back here, myself. But tomorrow". Carla looked at him, her mascara had run with all the tears. "I can't. I can't be a mother"

The doctor approached them, "Mrs Connor?" Peter stood up and stretched his hand to Carla. She sat looking at the doctor, her eyes glazed over with tears. Her heart and head torn. She thought about all her losses, Paul, Liam, her mum. She whispered quietly, "I'm sorry, I can't do this" before running out of the clinic. Peter apologised to the doctor and rushed out to Carla. She was crouched down against the wall, crying. Peter kneeled beside her with his arm round her. She buried her face into his chest and sobbed.

Back at the flat, Peter made Carla a cup of tea and wondered round, running her a bath while she drank it. "I'm gonna go back and speak to Leanne before Simon finishes school" Peter looked at Carla, hoping for some sort of response, she just sat, staring at the ground, with her hand on her tummy. Peter kissed her head and told her he'd be back soon "don't leave the bath too long, love" He said before closing the door behind him.

Shortly after Peter left, the intercom buzzed. Upon answering it Carla realised it was Michelle. She sounded furious. "Before you start I've got a very good reason for not being in today, not that I NEED a reason, I am the boss" Carla reminded Michelle. "Let's hear it then" Michelle said inquisitively. "I'm pregnant. I went to the abortion clinic today". Carla said, still tearful. Michelle sat down in shock. "Are you alright?" she asked, with concern. Carla nodded "I couldn't go through with it". Carla wasn't quite ready for congratulations or to swap pregnancy stories but Michelle assured her that she was there if she needed to talk. "I know the first 3 months can be hell, so if you want to talk..." "Thanks Chell, can you keep it quiet for now though? I'm not ready for people to know yet". Michelle agreed and said goodbye to Carla before leaving.

Meanwhile, Peter arrived back at his and Leanne's flat. Leanne was ironing. "Do you want a cup of tea?" She asked as Peter walked through the door. "Erm, no thanks, I'm not stopping. Just wanted a chat before I go and get Simon". "I thought i was collecting him?" Leanne asked. "Sit down love" Peter said as Leanne came over towards to sofa. "What is it? You haven't fallen off the wagon again, have you?" Leanne enquired as she sat down. "Not quite" Peter said, before telling her that he and Carla were having an affair and that they had been for months. "I can't stay with you. I don't love you anymore. I love Carla" Peter said as Leanne sat in shock. "I'm going to go and get Simon from school. I'll take him to Dad and Deidre's tonight. I'm sorry Lee".

After Michelle left, Carla went for her bath, she entered the bathroom, there were candles lit on the windowsill, a champagne glass with fresh orange juice next to the bath and fresh white towels on the towel rail. Carla was flattered by the trouble Peter had gone to. She heated up the bath and had a nice soak. She put her hand on her tummy and talked to her baby. She didn't know whether it could hear her yet but she talked to it anyway. She was determined to be the mother she never had. She recalled in her mind the mornings she had to get herself up and to school because her mum had been too drunk the night before, the afternoons she walked the streets with her mum, as she sold drugs.

Peter arrived back and let himself in; he stood at the bathroom door which was open slightly. He could hear Carla telling her baby how sorry she was for almost getting rid of it today; Peter knew Carla wouldn't regret her decision to keep their baby. He knew that she would be a fantastic mum. "I'm back Car" Peter shouted as he went round into the kitchen. "I won't be long; Michelle came round." Carla shouted back. "You take your time, love!" Peter said as he appeared at the bathroom door.

"How'd she take it?" Carla asked Peter as she entered the living room. "Not well, she was surprised I think, I told her we've been carrying on for months, I didn't mention the baby, my dad and Deidre have got Simon for the night, he's gonna be devastated" Peter said, thinking about what he was going to tell him. Carla sat down next to him and put her arm round him. "He'll be fine, kids are very... Resilient" She tried to assure him. "What do you fancy for dinner?" Peter asked. "hmm, I don't know. We could get Chinese?" Carla said picking up a menu off the kitchen counter and waving it in Peter's direction.

A few hours passed and Carla lay across the sofa with her head on Peter's lap. He was playing with her hair, running his fingers through it. As the film finished Carla sat up. Her hair all ruffled. "I best go to bed, I promised Chell I'd be in tomorrow" Carla said as a concerned Peter asked "Are you sure you're ready?" The new couple got into bed and had a nice hug. Carla felt safe with Peter, comfortable. She knew he loved her now. He wouldn't have left Leanne unless he was serious about her; he has Simon to think of. Carla fell asleep in his arms with both their hands on her tummy. Peter sighed as he reflected on the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carla rolled over to turn off the alarm. She looked at Peter, who was still sleeping. She was so happy, she had finally got the man of her dreams. She got out of bed and slipped on her silky nightgown, heading towards the bathroom. She knew that her problems were far from over, and that it wasn't going to be plain sailing but as long as she had Peter she knew she'd be ok. He wouldn't allow any harm to come to her or their baby.

She did her hair and makeup before waking Peter with a coffee. "morning sleepy-head" Carla said as she put the coffee on the bedside table and opened the curtains. "what time is it" Peter asked, wearily. "7 45" Carla replied. "I'm going to be late for work if i don't get a move on". Peter looked at Carla, concerned "are you sure you aren't rushing into this? You don't have to go back today, not if you aren't ready". Carla assured Peter she WAS ready, "I'm pregnant, not ill. I'm going to be pregnant for a long time, i can't stay off work for the hell of it, I'm going and that's that... and so are you, so hurry up and get dressed".

Peter entered the living room, and couldn't see Carla. Just as he was about to call her name he heard her being sick. He went into the bathroom to hold back her hair for her. "Thanks" she said as she wiped her mouth. Carla stood up and went to get dressed. Knowing that she couldn't sit round all day feeling sorry for herself, morning sickness could last for months.

As Carla pulled up at the factory, all the girls were stood outside, gossiping. She got the car and Julie rushed over to her, wrapping her arms round her" Carla stepped back, a little stunned by the warm reception. "It's good to have you back Mrs Connor" Julie said as she took the files from Carla's arms and carried them into the factory. "Blimey Julie, I've only been gone for a couple of days" Carla said, realising that she would soon have a few months off for maternity leave.

In the office, once the girls had got to work and were settled. Carla decided to call the doctor about her pregnancy. She got an appointment later that afternoon. She wondered what she would tell the girls about her early finish. She knew if she didn't tell them something then they'd make up their own stories.

Over at the bookies, Peter was working with Leanne, in a frosty to say the least atmosphere. With punters coming and going they were trying to put on a smile. Well, Peter was. Leanne was in a mood and everyone else was going to feel it! "Can't we be civil?" Peter asked. "You slept with my best mate Peter, No!" Leanne snarled. Just then Peter's phone rang, it was Carla. Peter went outside as he answered his phone. "How's it going with Leanne?" Carla asked. "As well as can be expected". Carla told Peter she had an appointment with Dr Carter at 4.15 and to meet her at the surgery. Peter agreed, and finished his cigarette, while trying to build up enough courage to face Leanne again.

Back at underworld, Michelle was talking to Carla about when she had been pregnant with Ryan, "I had terrible morning sickness, do you remember? I couldn't look at a fried egg without being sick". Julie knocked on the office door, before offering Carla and Michelle a coffee. Carla kindly declined, knowing she was to watch her caffeine intake.

As the day progressed Carla got more anxious about her forthcoming doctor's appointment. She didn't know what to expect. She had been to the doctor to arrange the abortion, what if Dr Carter thought she might change her mind again. Would he try to talk her out of keeping it? Was she REALLY ready to be a mum? Her mother always told her she'd never amount to anything, that being a mother wasn't easy and she was doing her best. What if Carla's best wasn't good enough. What if she was the mother that she doesn't want to be?

As 5 past 4 approached Carla made her excuses and left the factory, heading over to the surgery. She saw Deidre going into number 1 with Simon. She went up to the reception and checked herself in... Carla was watching the clock, twiddling her thumbs, checking her phone for messages from Peter. Just then, in he walked, "sorry I'm late love, Leanne was being a nightmare". "It's alright, you're here now" Carla said. "Carla Connor?" Dr Carter shouted, as Carla stood up and headed towards his office with Peter. She started panicking again, wondering if it was for the best, keeping this baby, she had Peter now, she wouldn't be on her own but what if Peter left her. He cheated 'with her' so what's stopping him cheating 'on her'.

Carla talked through her concerns with Dr Carter, her concerns that she wouldn't cope, or be able to be a mother. Dr Carter assured her that she would have plenty of support, from Peter, from him, midwives and health visitors. Peter reached for Carla's hand, he reassured her he was never gonna leave her. He was in it for the long haul.

Peter and Carla left Dr Carter's office and headed to Carla's car which was parked outside the factory. Before driving off the couple talked. They discussed telling Simon of their relationship. Peter decided to talk to Simon that night; they decided to keep the baby a secret for now, with only Michelle knowing; the fewer people who knew the less chance of it getting back to Leanne or Simon.

A few hours later, Peter arrived at Carla's flat "I've told Si about us. Explained that me and Leanne won't be living together anymore but that we both still love him just as much. He wants to know where he's gonna live. Told him he'd be living with us now." Simon stayed at Ken and Deidre's again that night.

"What you making?" Peter asked Carla, who was chopping peppers. "Oh, just fajitas". She replied. "I'm not really much of a cook" she said as she poured in the packet mix. "Suppose i'll have to learn with Simon and this little one now" she said as she put her hand on her tummy and smiled. Peter flicked through the film channels on the TV, looking for something to watch. "Shanghai Knights all right, Car? Starts in half hour" Peter said "hm great". They had dinner, then snuggled up and watched the film together. They didn't get to see the end of the movie. They went to bed, made the most of having the flat to themselves for the last night. Simon was going to be moving in tomorrow; Carla was going to have the family she didn't want much sooner than she expected. Things were moving much quicker than she ever expected.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Carla sat up in bed suddenly, looking at the clock, 4.16. Peter sat up and rubbed her back "you ok love?" he asked. "Yeah, just feel sick. Gonna have to get used to that, aren't i" she replied, lying down again. Peter put his arm under her and she snuggled in closely. He kissed her head. Holding her till she fell asleep again. He kissed her once more and rolled her over before going to sleep himself.

The phone rang, Carla answered it. It was Michelle. "Where are you Hun? You've got a meeting in 40 mins, will you be here?" "What time is it?" Carla asked. Before being told it was 20 past 10. "I've overslept I were up during the night with sickness, you know how it is. I'll be there by 11". She hung up and woke Peter "Peter? We've slept in". Peter let out a groan, so Carla went and made him a coffee, getting dressed while the kettle boiled.

"Peter, i have to go in 10 mins, got a meeting soon." She said to him as she sat on the bed next to him and handed him a coffee. "ok love. How are you feeling now?" he asked. "Yeah, still feel sick, but i'm sure it will pass. You won't forget we've got the scan today will you? 4pm" Carla reminded him. "How could i forget that?" Peter said, smiling. Carla leaned over and kissed him, before leaving for work.

Carla arrived at the factory, with files in her arms. The client hadn't arrived yet, he was due in 5 mins. "Julie love, you couldn't get me a coffee could you?" she asked, the girls were working, singing to the radio. She reminded them that they had an important client coming. "Sorry i'm late Chell" she said as she entered the office. Michelle assured it was fine, she was here now that's all that mattered.

After the meeting, Carla reminded Michelle that she had to leave early, for her scan. Peter was at the bookies; Leanne had gone shopping with Stella. He had no idea how he was going to keep the baby a secret from Simon with Carla throwing up every morning. Simon was bound to ask questions. As the scan approached, Carla was drinking lots of water. She had to have a full bladder for the scan. She left the factory and headed to the hospital.

Carla lay on the bed and lifted her top. The nurse pulled her pants down slightly and tucked some paper in to stop the gel getting onto her clothes. Carla let out a little shocked noise as the cold gel touched her skin. The nurse moved the scanner around till she had a clear picture, then turned the monitor so Carla and Peter could see. 'It's just a blob.' Carla thought, 'but its my blob'. She smiled. The nurse pointed out the vital bits, "this is baby one" she said as she pointed to the lighter section. "And this is baby two". "Baby two?" Carla repeated. "Yes, you're having twins". Carla looked at Peter, shocked. "I had a twin sister, Susan." He told her. "Now you mention it!" She said.

Carla and Peter walked out the hospital holding hands. They looked at the scan picture of their babies. "I can't believe it. 19th January, im going to be a mum" Carla mused. Carla's phone started ringing; she rummaged in her bag, finally finding her phone just as they hung up. "Michelle, I'll have to ring her back. Should i tell her its twins, or just that it went fine?" she asked Peter, who was still staring at the picture. "Peter!" she said. "Sorry love, what?" She repeated the question. Realising that if she wanted to show Michelle the scan pic she'd have to tell her it was twins.

Back at Carla's flat, Michelle arrived, Carla had told her to come round for dinner, so she could see the scan pic. Peter had gone to get Simon from Ken and Deidre's. He'd got some stuff from the flat, clothes and toys. Carla told Michelle about the babies and explained about how she didn't want anyone finding out yet because of Leanne, she didn't want to 'rub it in'. Leanne had wanted a baby for so long, to find out Carla was having twins was going to be a double blow for her. "I will be alright, won't i?" she asked. Her insecurities about motherhood, once again coming to the surface. Michelle responded with "yeah, of course you will, you have the support you need, including me. I don't mind having them when you need a break" Michelle put her hands on Carla's shoulders and said "You will be fine!" before hugging her.

Just then the door opened. In walked Peter "come on mate!" He said looking around the door at Simon, who was still firmly out of sight. "Have you started dinner yet?" he asked Carla, who shook her head. "Good, I promised him fish and chips, was the only way he'd come". Carla raised her eyebrows in dismay. Simon came in and plonked himself on the sofa in front of the TV, reaching for the remote to find the kids channels. An awkward silence emanated throughout the flat. "Do you want to come with me to the chippy? Or stay with Carla and watch TV?" Peter asked. "Simon glared at Carla "I'm coming with you" he replied.

As they left Carla burst into tears. "He hates me" she sobbed, onto Michelle's shoulder. "He doesn't hate you, Carla. He just…", "Just doesn't like me" Carla interrupted. "no, he just doesn't understand, he thinks you're trying to take Leanne's place. Once he gets into a routine and sees that you aren't and that Leanne still loves him, he'll come round" Michelle said. Carla wiped her eyes "You're right, once he gets used to it he'll be fine" she smiled.

After about an hour, Peter and Simon arrived home, the door opened, Simon rushed in and sat next to Carla, "They didn't have any mince pies; I had to get a fishcake instead" he said. As Carla tried not to appear shocked by the fact that Simon had spoken to her. "I used to love fishcakes when I was your age" she replied, as Peter called Simon to dining table for his dinner, before dishing hers up. "Got any ketchup?" Simon asked. Carla nodded and went to the cupboard. They all talked over dinner. Carla wasn't used to sitting down to a meal. She hardly ever sat at the table.

After dinner, Simon asked if he could see his room. Carla took him upstairs to the second bedroom. "What do you think?" she asked as Simon looked around the room at the football table, pointing he asked "what's this for?" Carla said "Oh, this was my nephew, Ryan's, room for a bit. It was his. "So, can I play with it?" Simon asked. Carla nodded. "When can I see Mummy" he asked. Carla, noticeably uncomfortable, replied "I don't know honey. Why don't you as your dad?" Simon went down stairs to speak to Peter. Carla sat on the bed for a moment; she was so overwhelmed, so much had happened in the last few days. She hadn't had time to get her head round it.

Peter was standing at the bottom of the stairs as Carla came down them. "You alright love?" He asked her. "Yeah, just a bit overwhelmed" she said. "What's 'overwhelmed'?" Simon asked her. "Happy. Go and get your pyjamas on and brush your teeth son" Peter replied. Simon went back upstairs to get ready for bed. Peter put his arm around Carla, kissing the top of her head.

Simon came downstairs and brushed his teeth "I'm ready dad. Can I ring Mummy before bed?" Peter looked at Carla, who was looking at the floor, not really listening to what was happening. Simon went up to his room with the phone. Peter bent down behind the seat where Carla was sat, wrapping his arms round her shoulders, he whispered in her ear "hey, it will be ok, i promise. Everyone just needs to get used to the situation, that's all"

A couple of hours later Carla and Peter were watching TV when Carla sat up suddenly "What's wrong love?" Peter asked, looking concerned. "I thought Simon was crying" "Simon will be asleep" Peter said "Come on" he said patting his chest for her to lie down again. "I think i'll just go and check on him" she said, getting up and heading to the stairs.

"He's asleep, his blanket was on the floor so i've covered him up again" she said as she headed over to the kitchen counter, to where her bag was. She got her scan pic out and looked at it again. "What you doing" Peter asked her. "Just looking at the picture. I still can't believe it." She said, putting it away. They continued watching the TV before going to bed. Leaving the door slightly open in case Simon needed Peter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few weeks had passed, Simon was on school holidays. He seemed to have adjusted slightly to living with Carla. He was seeing Leanne 3 times a week; staying there on a Friday night. The pregnancy was still a secret though Carla was quite noticeably showing. She managed to hide it quite well. Carla was getting ready for work "can you tell?" she asked Peter, turning to the side. "you look like you've just had a big meal" Carla looked at him, with raised eyebrows "It's 8 o'clock in the morning". Peter came up behind her wrapping his arms around her, placing them on her bump, he whispered in her ear "or 16 weeks pregnant".

Carla picked up a present that had been left on the table, for Simon's friend, whose birthday was today. Holding it in front of her tummy she smiled sarcastically at Peter "How about if i carry this all day?" Peter looked at her holding the awkwardly sized box "You could just tell people?" Carla put the box down. "I could..." she answered slowly "... but what about Leanne?", "I'll speak to her today and then we'll tell people tomorrow.

Carla changed her top, to something baggier before leaving for work. She felt sick that morning. Her morning sickness had pretty much disappeared over the last couple of weeks but she wasn't feeling too clever this morning. As she walked into the factory, Hayley told her she wasn't looking herself today. Carla said she was ok, just tired.

As the morning went on Carla was feeling a little rough. She was rubbing her ever-growing, aching tummy when Michelle asked if she was alright, "no, actually, i'm not feeling good. My tummy is aching and i feel sick". Michelle assured her it was normal, just as Julie entered "do you want anything on the cake run Mrs Connor? Michelle?", "Not for me" Michelle answered. Carla got up and rushed to the bathroom to be sick before she had a chance to turn down a cream cake.

"Is she ok?" Julie asked Michelle, shocked. "No, i think she's coming down with something" she said. Julie suggested maybe sending her home, Michelle agreed. Carla came back from the toilets, "I don't fancy a cake today Julie. Thanks" she said, indicating that Julie should now leave the office. "Hey, listen, Chelle, I think i'm going to get off home, if you don't mind?" "I think that's a good idea, put something comfy on, lie on the sofa with your duvet and a film?" Michelle suggested. "Hmmm, that would be nice" Carla said, before grabbing her coat and bag, heading out the factory.

As soon as Carla got home she called Peter, just to let him know she was at home, in case he went to the factory looking for her. She assured him that she was fine and she didn't need him to come home. "Have you told Leanne yet?" she asked him. "Not yet no, was gonna do it in about 15 mins, then give her the afternoon off". "She won't come to mine will she?" Carla said, sounding very concerned. "I'll come home. Lock up for the afternoon" Peter said, realising Leanne might go round to the flat.

"Leanne, I need to talk to you" Peter said, shortly before lunchtime. "I've got something to tell you. Sit down" he said, knowing she wasn't going to take the news well. "Carla's pregnant". Leanne stood up, with a face of thunder. "Since when?" she asked angrily. "She's 16 weeks." he informed her. "So she was 10 weeks pregnant when you left me! How long had you known?" she shouted. "I found out the day i left you. She was going to have an abortion", peter said, calmly. "I wish she had" Leanne replied crossly. Peter told Leanne she could have the rest of the day off. "In fact you can have the rest of the week off" he said, he knew he was being a coward but he really couldn't face her again tomorrow. Leanne left and Peter called Carla.

"Hiya love, it's just me. I'm just ringing to let you know i've told her. Given her the rest of the week off. I'm gonna lock up and come home now." He told her. Carla was still snuggled up on the sofa with her blanket but she couldn't wait to share her news with the world.

The intercom buzzed and Carla jumped, she presumed it was Leanne. She answered it "Carla it's me, I forgot my key" Peter said. She opened the door with a sigh of relief, returning to her warm spot on the sofa. "Do you want a cup of your flowery tea?" Peter asked her, pointing to the box of Earl Grey. "Mmm yes please". While Peter was making the tea the phone rang. Carla answered it, it was Simon's friends mother. Simon was sick. Carla finished the tea and Peter went to collect Simon from the birthday party.

A short while later, Peter and Simon arrived home. Carla had got Simons pillow and duvet and laid them on the sofa, next to hers "come and lie down here" Carla said patting the sofa next to her. Simon sat down showing her his party bag. "Mrs Harding gave me some cake for when i'm better" he said handing her the cake, wrapped in a napkin. Simon lay snuggling into Carla and her unborn babies, still unaware of what was to come.

"How would you feel about having a brother or sister" Peter asked Simon. "Would it have to share my room" he asked, as any normal child would. "Not if you didn't want it to" Carla replied. Simon shrugged his shoulders "i don't mind then". "Well, mate, Carla's pregnant" Peter said as Carla pulled the blanket down to show him her tummy. Simon put his hand on it and asked "so my brother or sister is in there?" "Yes" Carla replied. "In fact, there are two in there" Peter said. Watching Simon's face for any signs of how he was feeling. "Is there any ice cream" he asked snuggling back into Carla arm, watching Horrid Henry

Carla and Peter smiled at eachother. That was easier than either of them expected. They did however have to find another bedroom now. Carla reached for the laptop looking for apartments close by and similar to her own. For an idea of how much it would sell for. After pricing her own she handed Peter the laptop it was floor plans for a new build. 4 bed detached, master bedroom with en-suite and dressing room. Just what she had always wanted. On the practical side, it had two reception rooms, downstairs toilet as well as an upstairs family bathroom. Perfect for a growing family. "That's perfect Carla" Peter said, with a glint in his eyes". "Isn't it just?" Carla said, smiling. "Can I see it?" Simon asked, straining his neck to see the screen.

With the family in agreement and only twenty-four weeks to go till the birth of their twins Carla wasted no time by calling the Estate Agents, to get the ball rolling. They arranged to come and value the flat later that day. Carla rushed around tidying up, leaving Simon with his duvet on the sofa. A sick child on the sofa won't affect the value of the flat. Carla got changed, putting on something that really showed off her babies. She wanted people to know, even if it was just the estate agent.

Following the visit, Peter called the bank, to discuss getting a mortgage, getting an appointment for the following afternoon. "I've got a little money put aside" Carla told Peter, reaching for her latest bank statement. "Twenty-five thousand?" Peter asked shocked. "Yeah, mum gave me it when she died; we never had any when i was little". Carla replied, thoughtfully. "Where did she get it from?" peter asked inquisitively. "She was a drug dealer for forty years Peter. She could have saved it if she'd given up the alcohol".

While Carla and Simon watched a film, Peter made them dinner. An hour or so after they had eaten Simon went to bed for an early night. "He took it well, didn't he" Carla remarked as Peter came downstairs after tucking him in. "Better than Leanne" Peter replied. Thinking about how badly she had taken it. Just as Peter sat down his mobile rang. He looked at Carla and rolled his eyes "its dad". Peter confirmed to Ken that yes, indeed he and Carla were expecting twins, before listening to a lecture from Ken.

"Do you think it would be this bad if it was just the one?" Carla asked as Peter was hanging up the phone. "Yeah, i don't think it's about the twins, i think it's just that they don't think anyone will be as good as Leanne" Peter replied, noticeably agitated after his phone call. "If Simon can accept you why can't my dad" he asked. Carla shuffled along the sofa, and put her arm round his shoulder. He placed his hand on her tummy as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Let's go to bed" she said, looking at the clock.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Carla woke to a light knock on the bedroom door. Simon pushed the door open gently carrying the phone to Carla,

"There's a Mr. Howard or Harold or something on the phone" he said as he handed the phone to her.

"What time is it?" she asked.

Simon shrugged his shoulders and held her watch in front of her. It was 7.40.

"Oh, hello Mr Howard. What can I do for you?" Carla asked, getting out of bed and pointing to her dressing gown.

She entered the living room looking for her diary. There were Rice Crispies all over the kitchen bench and a trail to the dining table. She looked at the mess and rolled her eyes. She scheduled a meeting for later that morning. As she tidied up, Simon finished his breakfast. She woke Peter with a coffee and went for a quick shower. She was finding showering more difficult as her pregnancy developed; she wondered how much longer she would fit in the shower.

As Carla came out the bathroom the phone rang. Simon answered it. Peter was still in bed

"It's Grandma Deidre" he said passing Carla the phone again.

"Deidre, how are you" she said, try to sound enthusiastic.

"Peter, wake up" Carla said as she entered the bedroom, shortly after hanging up.

"Your Dad and Deidre have just called; we're going for tea, about 6." She informed him.

She got dressed doing her hair and makeup.

"Come on!" She said once more, raising her voice slightly.

Peter appeared from the bedroom, with his hair all over the place.

"What the hell happened to you?" Carla asked

"you look like you've been dragged through a hedge" she added.

"Backwards" Simon said quickly.

Carla laughed. Peter looked too tired to understand the insult. Carla and Simon kissed Peter before heading off. She was dropping Simon at Ken and Deidre's on her way to the factory.

She stopped the car outside the Barlow's, watching Simon to the door. Deirdre opened it and Carla wound down the passenger window, shouting over to Deidre.

"Are you still on for tea?" Deidre asked.

"oh yes, we can't wait" Carla replied, before driving to the factory.

The girls were already inside. She got a couple of folders out of the car. Carrying them into the factory

"Are you feeling better today Mrs C?" Sean asked

"Much" Carla replied.

Carla went into the office, putting the folders down and taking her coat off.

"Wow, Carla!" Michelle said, with a look of shock as she focused on her visible bump.

Carla took a deep breath, opened the office door and walked over to the machinists

"Right, listen up ladies... and Sean. I have some news. I am pregnant" She paused as the factory fell silent.

"With twins" she continued.

"I am due on the 19th January, just under 24 weeks and will be off from about Christmas time."

She went back into the office and the girls started to gossip.

Mr Howard arrived and Sean showed him into the office.

"Carla, good to see you again" Mr Howard said, shaking her hand. "Oh are you expecting?" he asked, glancing down

"Oh yes, I'm 16 weeks gone" Carla said proudly, placing her hand on her tummy.

"Take a seat" she said, pointing to the seat with her hand.

A few hours passed and the girls were coming back from lunch. Carla was feeling anxious about tea with the in-laws. Ken had been less than welcoming towards her. He blamed her for the break-up of Peter's marriage. Though in actual fact it was Leanne's affair that was to blame. Peter hadn't felt as though he could trust Leanne since he found out.

"Earth to Carla" Michelle said, waving.

"Sorry Chell, did you want something?" Carla asked as she started to focus again.

"No, just wondered what you were thinking about" she said inquisitively

"Oh, nothing much" she replied

As the working day drew to a close Carla rushed off to get changed, leaving Michelle to lock up. At about ten to six she met Peter at the bookies and they walked round to Ken and Deidre's together. She didn't want to arrive alone. Peter opened the door with his key and Deidre greeted them at the living room door.

"So pleased you could make it" she told them both, looking at Carla.

"Ken, move your paper" Deidre said, showing Carla to a seat.

"I wasn't sure what you could and couldn't eat with being pregnant so i hope this is ok" Deidre said

Ken was unusually quiet. Peter and Carla were both expecting a lecture. Ken sighed

"So, Carla" Ken started, Peter interrupted him

"How's Daniel?" Peter said, hoping to remind Ken that as far as affairs were concerned he was hardly innocent.

As they ate their dinner there was a lot of tension and awkward silence. Simon broke the ice, mentioning his friend's birthday party yesterday. Everyone was grateful for him being there.

A couple of hours later Peter went out for a cigarette, Ken followed him. Carla hadn't said much throughout the night.

"Peter, I think I owe you an apology" Ken said, closing the back door behind him.

"Oh, you reckon?" Peter replied sarcastically.

"She's not the loud mouthed, irresponsible home wrecker that i thought she was" Ken continued

"I don't think it's me you owe the apology to Dad" Peter said finishing his cigarette and heading indoors

"You ready love?" Peter asked Carla, who was sitting on the sofa, reading Simon a story. Ken could see the maternal side that she hadn't shown before.

"Carla can I have a word?" Ken asked

"Certainly" she said, standing up and handing the book to Peter.

"I owe you an apology, Carla, I wasn't willing to give you a chance to prove yourself. Simon has obviously accepted you and Peter is clearly happy." He said, swallowing a huge chunk of his pride.

As they were leaving, Deidre hugged them all. Ken hugged Simon. They walked round to the bookies where Carla had left her car. Peter's car was also there since he had been late that morning so Carla wasn't able to give him a lift.

"Do you want to come home with me or Carla?" Peter asked Simon.

Simon looked at them both before standing beside Peter's car.

The telephone was ringing as they arrived home. Simon ran to answer it, picking it up just as they hung up.

"Oops" he said, looking at Peter and Carla

He brought the phone over and Peter checked the missed calls.

"0793442..." he started

"That's Michelle" Carla interrupted.

Simon went upstairs to get ready for bed. Carla sat down to call Michelle back and Peter make a coffee for him and Carla.

"Hey Chelle, it's just me, just got home, Simon answered the phone just as you hung up, call me when you get the message and i'll try not to miss it again" she said, jokingly.

"Answer phone?" Peter asked as she put the phone down on the unit.

Carla nodded, heading into the kitchen and wrapping her arms round Peter's neck from behind, kissing him gently.

"It wasn't too bad all in all was it" she said smiling as Peter turned to face her, placing his hands on her waist.

"It was much better than I expected" Peter said, they shared a tender moment, just as Simon appeared.

"Right on cue" Peter said sarcastically, breaking his hold from Carla.

"What's a cue?" Simon asked.

"Doesn't matter" Peter replied, smiling to Carla.

"Right come here Mister" Carla said to Simon, putting her arms out for a hug.

Simon hugged them both and headed off to bed

"What do you fancy watching?" Peter asked

"Oh, i want to play scrabble" Carla said, heading over a cupboard.

"Only if i can start" Peter replied.

A couple of rounds of scrabble later and several coffees for Peter, Carla decided they should probably head to bed.

"You don't want to be late for work again tomorrow, do you?" she said.

"Well, the amount of coffee i've had tonight, i'll still awake in the morning" Peter replied. Pulling her close again.

"Don't touch what you can't afford, Mr Barlow" she said, in a flirtatious manner.

"Oh, you love it" he replied, kissing her.

Peter dragged her into the bedroom and they closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Several weeks had passed and it was the 1st September. Carla was now 20 weeks pregnant; she was having her scan later this afternoon. She and Simon were going shopping beforehand, ready for him starting back at school following the summer holidays.

"I'm leaving now" Peter said, rubbing Carla's hand.

He was off to work, she had had a lie in, she had to get up now for Simon. She had a coffee and a slice of toast before getting dressed. As she got dressed she recalled in her mind her childhood, going shopping with the Connors' for her school stuff. She and Paul were in the same class at school, she was good friends with the whole family, and then obviously grew up to marry Paul. Her mother didn't have time to take her shopping for things, it didn't matter to her mother whether she had a pencil case or new shoes.

"Are you ready Si?" Carla shouted from the bathroom

"Erm, not quite" he shouted back, as he jumped up from the sofa. "Can i wear this?" he asked, waving a top down the stairs.

"Of course" Carla replied.

After a couple of hours of wandering around the shops and only managing to buy a pencil case and stationary, Carla decided it was time for something to eat. Carla was getting to be quite a size now. With strangers coming up to her asking her when she was due. Asking if they could touch her tummy. Carla wasn't used to this much attention. After they'd eaten they thought it was time to buy shoes and a uniform. They went to a few shoe shops before they found a pair they both liked. After trying them on and seeing that they fit they went to the counter to pay for them.

"Can I wear them now?" Simon asked excitedly

"Do you normally put new clothes on in the shop when you buy them?" Carla asked him sarcastically

The cashier laughed before handing Carla the bag.

They headed home, stopping at Tesco on the way.

"What do you fancy for dinner?" Carla asked Simon as they entered the shop.

"Oh can i have Salmon en croute and beef burgers?" he asked

She looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"You can have salmon en croute tonight and beef burger tomorrow" she said, compromisingly

.

Carla put the shopping away and grabbed her maternity pack for the hospital. As they arrived at the hospital Peter was waiting outside the entrance. As they entered the department Simon grabbed a seat, Peter went to the reception desk and Carla got a cup of water. She had 15 minutes before her appointment and a lot of water of drink.

"Mrs Connor?" The nurse said as she came into the waiting room

Carla, Peter and Simon stood up and followed her.

They started off by measuring the 'fundal height', to check the growth of the babies.

"You're fundal height is the same as a 25 week single pregnancy. Which is absolutely great for twins"

Carla lowered her trousers slightly and lifted her top. She squirmed as the cold gel hit her tummy. Simon was sitting on his dad's knee, next to the bed, they were all watching the screen that was attached to the ceiling.

"Do you want to know the sexes?" The nurse asked

Carla and Peter looked at eachother and smiled. Carla looked at the nurse and nodded.

"Ok, baby one, here" moving the scanner over the first baby, the nurse informed them they were having a daughter.

"And baby two... is a boy" the nurse said.

Simon was bouncing around at the thought of having a brother and a sister. Carla was pleased she was having one of each. She hated the thought of identical twins, always playing tricks on her trying to confuse her and getting them mixed up.

"So they're both healthy?" Carla enquired.

"They're perfectly healthy" the nurse said, before printing off a couple of pictures for them.

While the nurse was printing off pictures Carla's phone rang, she handed it to Peter and asked him to answer it outside.

Peter re-entered as Carla was trying to stand up.

"It was the estate agent. We have a viewing tonight"

"Ooh that's fantastic!" Carla said, excited.

They were all on cloud nine. So excited and couldn't wait, the babies, the house. Their lives were really coming together.

Back at the flat, Simon was sent to tidy his room, while Peter cleaned the bathroom and bedroom and Carla did the Living room and kitchen. Five minutes before the viewers were due; they finished cleaning and had just sat down when the door knocked. Peter and Carla showed the couple around the apartment. They seemed interested. They asked all the right questions and made all the right noises, it was promising.

Following the viewing Carla prepared dinner; Salmon en croute, new potatoes and salad.

"This is great, love" Peter said as he started his dinner.

Simon was lying on the sofa watching the TV.

"Simon, come and get your dinner" Carla said as she sat at the table.

"Simon" Peter said a few seconds later

Carla stood up and walked over to the sofa. He was fast asleep. She woke him and they all ate.

Simon headed off to bed straight after dinner.

"He'll be asleep before he gets into bed tonight" Carla said

"Yeah, he's had a busy day" Peter replied, as he sat next to Carla on the sofa

"Me too" Carla said, yawning.

She placed her head on Peter's shoulder and soon fell asleep.

Carla woke to Peter rubbing her arm, repeating her name

"hmmm" she groaned.

"Come on love, lets get you to bed" Peter said, helping her up

He took her arm and led a sleepy Carla to the bedroom

"you sit there" he said, sitting her on the bed and handing her some pyjamas.

Carla got changed and went to the toilet before getting into bed. She was asleep in seconds. Peter looked at her and smiled, she looked so peaceful.


	7. Chapter 7

Carla was packing the last box ready for the big move. The flat was sold and they were moving into their new house today. She was 30 weeks pregnant and huge. She looked around the flat at all the boxes and bags. All the memories she had of the flat came flooding back. She'd lived there for 7 years, first with Paul. As she carefully bubble wrapped a vase, given to her by her grandmother the day she married Paul, she sat on the sofa and reflected. She felt tears fill her eyes. Just then the buzzer rang, she waddled over to the intercom and answered it. It was the removal men. Carla opened the door, wiped her eyes and headed over to tape up the final box.

"Where do you want us to start, pet?" One of the men asked Carla as they entered the flat.

"Oh anywhere really" Carla said, as she called Peter again

"Peter, where are you? The men are here. Do you expect me to do this on my own?" She said, speaking to the answer phone.

"Trouble in paradise?" The man asked

"It's my partner; he appears to have done a disappearing act, today of all days. I might literally have moved house when he gets home" She smiled.

Carla perched herself on the kitchen stool, the only seat left, rubbing her tummy as she tried Peter once more. Just then Peter came in.

"I am SO sorry!" he said as he kissed her cheek

"Where were you?" Carla asked, cleared stressed and agitated

"Deidre wanted me to go to Freshco for a couple of things. I could hardly say no, could i love, they 'ave got Simon for us" Peter replied, trying to reason with her.

"Hmm, I suppose not" Carla said, feeling a little calmer now he was home.

"You still should have rang me though" she said

"My phone died, i couldn't charge it last night 'cause you packed my charger" he replied

"Do you want to head over to the new house ready for the removal men going?" he asked her.

"Yeah, you stay here, make sure they take everything" Carla said as she got her handbag and coat.

Carla looked around at the empty flat, knowing it would be the last time she was there.

"Right, gonna go before I get emotional" she said, as Peter nodded

Carla let herself into their new home. It was beautiful, cream walls, cream carpets, 4 bedrooms, an en-suite, dressing room, big kitchen, with an island. It was like a dream come true. Carla went and sat on the stairs to wait for the removal men realising she had nowhere to else to sit. Moving house and being pregnant with twins at the age of 37 had to be two of the most stressful things in life and she was doing them both at the same time.

"well, you always said if there was a hard way to do something, i would do it, didn't you mum" Carla said looking up.

The door knocked, Carla answered it thinking it would be the removal men. It was her new neighbours.

"Hello, I'm Rachel, I live at number 27, just wanted to introduce myself. Is your partner here?"

"Oh no, he's not arrived yet, he shouldn't be long though. I'm Carla, he's called Peter, we have a little boy, Simon, and I'm obviously pregnant" Carla said as she introduced herself. She had never been part of a close knit community before.

"I would invite you in but you'd have to sit on the stairs as we have no furniture yet" Carla said, not wanting to seem rude. "You can come round tomorrow, if you like?" Carla said.

Rachel agreed. Carla could see they were going to get on well.

Shortly after Rachel left, there was another knock at the door, Carla, sitting on the stairs again shouted "it's open", not wanting to get up. Rachel, opened the front door, and carried in a folding chair, along with a cushion.

"I thought you might want to borrow a chair, until your furniture arrives. I brought a cushion too, i know these can be a bit hard at times" she explained

Carla was touched.

"How thoughtful, thank you" she said, taking the chair into the living room and sitting down.

The removal men arrived and Carla instructed them on where to put the boxes, watching their every move to check they were putting them in the right places. Carla folded up the chair and put it against the radiator.

"Can you put the sofa over there please?" she asked, pointing to the far corner.

They placed boxes around the room, leaving a space in front of the sofa for Carla to sit down.

Peter pulled up just as the removal men were finishing off bringing in the boxes.

"Are you alright love?" Peter asked her, kissing her.

"I'm exhausted" she said. "I don't think i've ever felt this tired before" she added.

"Where did this chair come from?" Peter asked

"Oh, one of our neighbours brought it round, lovely woman, called Rachel. She lives at number erm..." Carla paused. "I can't remember where she lives" she said, sounding concerned. "What shall i do?" she asked him.

"It's ok, we'll sort it out" Peter said, running his fingers through her hair. "Don't worry about it"

"I have to go out" Carla said, looking for her bag and keys.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked her.

"To the shop. If Rachel comes for her chair, ask what number she lives at please" Carla said, heading out.

A while later Carla returned home, armed with a few items, something for tea tonight and a couple of things she'd been craving. Cauliflower was her main craving.

"Michelle rang" Peter said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she's coming round after work, she wants a look around" he told her.

"Best get unpacking then" Carla said, making a start in the living room.

Carla was unpacking a box, putting a vase and some photos on the sideboard. She looked over to Peter who was lying on the floor behind the television.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked him

"Tuning in the TV" he replied

"Typical man!" she said, rolling her eyes.

The living room was sorted and Carla went into the kitchen to make the dinner.

"What are we having?" Peter called through

"Erm... Cauliflower cheese and grilled chicken" Carla replied

Peter laughed at the thought of having cauliflower again.

"Do you want a hand" he asked her

"No, I can do it!" Carla said as she struggled alone.

Michelle rang, she explained she couldn't come over that night, Carla was pleased, she was so exhausted, she just needed to eat and go to bed.

After dinner, Carla lay on the sofa, her head on Peter's lap, he was rubbing her head, she soon fell asleep. Peter watched the TV for a few hours before waking her at 11pm for bed. Carla yawned as she tried to sit up, eventually being helped by Peter. She headed upstairs into the bedroom, using her new en-suite for the first time.

They got into bed and snuggled up.

"I'm going to go into work for a couple of hours tomorrow" she told Peter

"Thought you were taking a week off to sort the house out?" he asked

"yeah, i need to get away from the boxes" she said, yawning again.

She kissed him and turned over, falling asleep quickly.

A couple of minutes passed

"Car?" peter said.

He got no answer.

"you asleep?" he asked her

Still no answer, he leaned over, moving her hair off her face. She was beautiful. He sighed before going to sleep himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Carla turned over in bed, groaning slightly as she did. There was barely room for Peter in the bed now, he slept on the edge. It was 5am, 25th December. This was her first Christmas with Peter and Simon, her first Christmas, ever really, she lay watching the clock, listening to the 'tick tock, tick tock'. Carla got out of bed and put on her dressing gown. She headed downstairs for a drink, she flicked on the kettle and got a cup out, making herself a cup of tea she headed into the sitting room, there were presents all over. Simon was going to be so happy. She sat down on the sofa and drank her tea. As she was finishing her tea she felt a twinge. She rubbed her tummy and headed back to bed.

She got into bed, she didn't feel very well, she couldn't quite put her finger on it but she just didn't feel quite right. An hour passed and Simon knocked on the door. Carla tried to look at the door but couldn't see passed her tummy, so instead she just shouted.

"Come in" she said as she tried to sit up.

Peter groaned

"Can we get up now?" Simon asked, excitedly, as any other 9 year old child would be.

"Ooh, I don't know. What do you reckon dad?" Carla said looking at Peter

"Go and put your dressing gown on mate" Peter said. As Simon left the room Peter kissed Carla.

"You look amazing this morning" he said, kissing her gently.

Simon shouted from the top of the stairs. They both got out of bed, peter pulled on jeans and a top. Carla put her dressing gown on, attempting to wrap it around herself.

They headed downstairs and entered the living room; there were presents under the tree, a pile of presents in front of the TV, and a few things for the twins who were due in just over 3 weeks.

"Which ones are mine?" Simon asked

"Well Mister, i assume all of those must be yours" Carla said pointing to a huge pile.

Simon sat down and promptly starting to open his presents.

Shortly after Simon finished, he started playing with his toys and Carla and Peter opened their presents.

Peter handed her a small box, tied with a bow.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Open it"

She opened it, she looked up and Peter was on one knee in front of her.

"Carla Connor, I love you with all my heart and nothing would make me happier than to have you as my wife... Will you marry me?" Carla was shocked

"You're already married" she said, reminding him of Leanne

"I spoke to her a few weeks ago, she has agreed to a divorce."

"Wow, I dunno what to say" Carla said. "Yes. Yes I will marry you"

Peter wrapped his arms round her. The pair kissed

"Yuk!" Simon said, looking up

"Does he know?" Carla whispered to Peter

"I asked him last week how he'd feel about it, he doesn't mind" Peter replied.

Carla headed into the Kitchen to start the dinner. Ken and Deidre were joining them for Christmas Dinner this year. She peeled the potatoes and veg, chopped them and put them in pans. She had quite an intense sharp pain in her lower abdomen. It lasted a few seconds, and then ended. She went to get dressed before carrying on with the dinner.

Ken and Deidre arrived.

"Is there anything i can do to help?" Deidre asked

"No, no, it's all under control, thank you. You go and sit down" she said, in pain again

Carla put the pans on and went into the dining room to set the table.

"I'm just gonna go outside for some air and ring Michelle, tell her our news" Carla said, smiling

"Chelle, it's me, first things first, Peter only went and proposed to me this morning. I said YES! I'm getting married Chelle! And Secondly, I think i might be in labour."

After getting off the phone to Michelle, Carla called the hospital, as Michelle had suggested.

She explained that she was 36 weeks and 3 days, that she had been having contractions for a few hours and that they were about an hour apart". The hospital told her to ring them when they're 20 minutes apart. Carla went back into the kitchen and checked the pans.

Peter came into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"You look gorgeous today" he said

"Thank you" Carla said, as she put stuff on trays ready for the oven.

"Peter, I'm busy" Carla said, clearly stressed.

Peter let go and offered to help her.

"The best way to help me is to..." Carla stopped. She started breathing deeply, gripping onto the kitchen counter"

"What's wrong love?" Peter asked her worriedly.

"There's nothing wrong, I'm fine" Carla proclaimed, still in pain.

"I need to sit down" She said, heading into the dining room

A few minutes passed and so had the contraction, Carla went into the living room to offer Ken and Deidre, who were still unaware that she was in labour, a cup of tea.

She handed them their tea and informed them that dinner would be ready in about half an hour. They were watching television and Simon was playing with some of his new toys. Carla's phone rang; it was Michelle, wondering what the hospital said. Carla stepped outside, out of earshot, to speak to her.

Peter helped serve the dinner, they all sat at the table, pulled their crackers and tucked in. About 10 minutes after they started the meal, Carla had another contraction. She began panting as she held on to her dining chair with one hand and Peter's hand with her other. She managed to finish her meal before having another contraction, around 15 mins later.

She felt guilty having to leave Ken and Deidre before serving dessert. Deidre assured her it wasn't her fault and that it was fine. Peter got Carla's hospital bag and put it in the car while Carla called the hospital. They told her it was time to go in. Peter told Ken he'd ring him as soon as he had any news and thanked them for having Simon.

They arrived at the hospital and checked herself in, she was shown into a room.

"Oo look Peter" she said pointing to a birthing ball.

"It's like a space hopper without the handles. I'd love to see you on a space hopper now" Peter joked.

Michelle arrived at the hospital and was shown into the room; she was Carla's second birthing partner.

A few hours later and Carla was in full blown labour, screaming and crying. Squeezing Peter's hand as Michelle mopped her brow.

"I can't do it" she cried

"You CAN do it, Carla, Michelle said, stroking her head.

"Come on love, won't be long now" Peter said

"It's too much, its been too long, there's something wrong" she said.

"Carla, i can see the head, i need you push when I tell you to" the nurse told her

On the nurse's command, Carla started to push.

"One more big push" the nurse said

Carla pushed again and suddenly there was a cry. The baby was weighed wrapped up and handed to Carla.

"You have a baby girl" the nurse said.

Carla cried, she was exhausted and overwhelmed, she was holding the most perfect baby girl she'd ever seen. She was tiny, 5lbs 8oz, thick black hair. Peter kissed Carla's head.

"I am so proud of you. You're amazing" Peter said to her

"I'll second that" Michelle said, with tears running down her face.

18 minutes after the first baby was born and Carla was about to bring their second child into the world. One big push later and the baby came out. Silence emanated throughout the room as nurses gathered around the tiny baby.

"Why isn't he crying?" Carla asked, scared. "Why isn't he crying?" she raised her voice with fear.

Peter rubbed her hand.

The baby suddenly started crying, as did Carla. She had never felt so relieved. Peter and Carla were holding their new babies, they were so happy. Carla had never felt emotions like this. She thought she knew how it would feel, the happiness she would feel, it was nothing like she imagined.

"You better go and ring you Dad and Deidre" Carla said to Peter

"Dad it's me. Just to let you know, at 7.36, Carla had a baby girl, 5lbs 8oz; she's so small, gorgeous. And at 7.54 she had a baby boy, he was 6lbs 2oz." Peter said. "Can you tell Simon? I will be home later, thank you for today"

Peter went back into the room, Michelle was holding his son.

"He looks like Ryan when he was born. Don't you think Carla?" she said.

Carla was staring at her daughter. She wasn't listening to anything else that was going on, she was completely focused on her.

A short time later Michelle said she was going to go now and leave Carla to get some sleep.

"Can you let everyone know" Carla said.

"Yeah, i'll pop to the Rovers, let them all know"

"Thanks Chelle" Carla said, starting to cry again.

Michelle kissed her head and left the room.

"Can you put her in her cot please" Carla said. "I'm exhausted"

Peter took the baby and placed her in her cot. He turned back and Carla was asleep. He sat down in the chair next to her and rubbed her hand.


	9. Chapter 9

It was 4 days after the birth and Carla was preparing to go home. She had got dressed and was just packing her bag. Peter arrived with the two car seats. Carla felt nervous, knowing once she left the hospital she was on her own, no nurses there in case something happened. The babies were so tiny. She knew nothing would happen; they won't let them go home if there was a risk.

Carla arrived back at home Peter opened the door for her and she got out the car. Peter passed her one of the car seats before getting the second himself. She put the seats in the middle of the living room floor, two beautiful, sleeping babies. She put the kettle on, gasping for a proper cup of coffee.

"Blimey, you didn't wait long" Peter said as he entered the kitchen

"Hospital coffee is just awful, i don't think they even use coffee in it" she said.

She entered the living room and put her cup on the table next to the sofa, there was a knock at the door.

"It's only us" Deidre shouted as she opened the door.

"Oh, they're gorgeous. Aren't they gorgeous Ken?" she said looking into the seats. They hadn't been to the hospital as they wanted to give Carla some time to bond.

Ken nodded. Simon was sitting on the floor holding the hand of his new baby brother.

"Any names yet?" Deidre asked.

Peter looked at Carla and nodded.

"We've decided on Matilda Rose and Alfie Thomas"

"Oh they're lovely, very traditional" Ken said.

"Can I?" Deidre asked, as she started undoing Matilda's car seat.

Carla nodded.

"Ken? Do you want to hold your new grandson?" Carla asked, getting Alfie out and placing him in his arms.

Peter was in the kitchen making Ken and Deidre a cup of tea.

There was a knock at the door. Carla went and answered it. It was her neighbour Rachel

"I saw you arriving home earlier, thought I'd come over and see how you're doing" she said, handing Carla a huge bouquet of flowers.

"These are from me and couple of the other neighbours, we had a whip round"

Carla was overwhelmed, having a house full of people who actually cared about her.

"They're beautiful" Carla said, looking at the flowers"

She went and put them in a vase as Rachel went into the living room and introduced herself to Ken and Deidre.

There was quite a collection of congratulations cards forming; Carla was struggling to find places to put them.

"Do you fancy staying for dinner?" she asked Ken and Deidre. "We're having Chinese"

"Oh that would be lovely, thank you" Deidre said.

Simon came running down the stairs, faster than his legs could carry him.

"Be careful!" Carla shouted.

"It's snowing!" he shouted back

"Can i go out dad?" He asked. Peter looked at Carla.

"Yes, but put your scarf and gloves on" she told him.

Simon opened the door before putting his shoes, coat, hat, scarf and gloves on.

"Close the door mate, we don't pay to heat the street" Peter said, as Simon closed the door behind him.

A chill blew through the house.

"Oh i think she's hungry" Ken said as Matilda began to cry. Peter went into the kitchen to warm a bottle as Carla tried to calm her slightly. Taking her out the room so as not to wake Alfie, who was still sleeping peacefully.

Carla began feeding Matilda.

"She's definitely inherited her mother's lungs" Peter joked. Carla just looked at him, too tired to joke.

"Can my friend come in and meet my new baby brother?" Simon said as the front door flung open suddenly.

"And sister..." Peter said

"Which friend?" Carla asked.

"Lucy" Simon said quietly as he appeared in the living room doorway.

Carla wondered how long life would be this hectic, people arriving unannounced, everyone wanting to hold the babies, her babies.

"I'm going to go now" Rachel said. "I'll come back tomorrow if you like?"

"Yeah that would be nice" Carla said. She was dreading being on her own while Peter was at work.

A few hours, a couple of feeds and couple of nappies changes later and Peter woke Carla who had been sleeping for about half an hour, he handed her a menu .

"What do you want for dinner love" he asked her.

Carla browsed the menu, bleary eyed.

"Chicken Chow Mein please" she said as she handed the menu back to him.

"Do you want a coffee" he asked.

"mmmm" Carla nodded.

She stood up just as Alfie started to stir. She stood over his Moses Basket and rubbed his hand

"shhhh" she said, soothingly.

They finished their dinner, Ken and Deidre said they were going to leave now and give them some space. Carla and Peter decided to bath the twins. Matilda was awake so they bathed her first. Simon helped by passing them cotton wool and things.

After bathing, and feeding the babies Carla and Peter put them in their moses baskets and Simon went to bed. Peter sat and watched a film that was started and Carla slept on the sofa until the next feed.

After the 11pm feeds, Carla and Peter went to bed. Carla was asleep within minutes of getting into bed. She kept waking every half an hour or so to check that the babies were ok. At around 2am the twins woke up, only a couple of minutes apart. Peter went down to get bottles and Carla tried to sooth them by rocking their cradles. They were screaming so loudly. It was heart wrenching, Carla could feel her eyes filling with tears. She picked Alfie up and was rocking him in her arms, singing quietly to him.

Simon came into the bedroom as they had woken him up.

"Do you want help?" he asked her, as he tried to soothe Matilda in her cradle.

"It's ok darling, you go back to bed sweetie" she said, feeling terrible that they had woken him in the middle of the night.

As Simon was leaving the room Peter arrived with the bottles. Carla sat on the bed and began feeding Alfie. Peter picked Matilda up, and began feeding her. They finished their bottles; they were winded and rocked gently till the fell asleep. Carla got back into bed, falling asleep quickly. Peter lay there awake for a while. Wondering how Carla would cope while he was at work. He knew deep down she'd be ok. She had support. Ken and Deidre had offered to have Simon so Carla didn't have to worry about him too but Peter wondered whether having Simon might be more helpful for her. Eventually he fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

It was about 5am when the twins woke again. Peter closed Simon's bedroom door, so as not to wake him again, before going to get bottles again. As he came back upstairs Carla asked what he was doing in Simon's room.

"I closed the door so he wouldn't be woken" he replied.

"Ohh" she said. "You do realise their crying is loud enough to wake the whole of Manchester. I don't think closing the door is going to help" she said. "You're going to be exhausted for work" she told Peter.

"I'll be fine" he said, knowing that she was right.

He looked at the clock, he decided to go back to sleep for an hour or so before getting up. Carla put the twins down and placed her head on his chest. He began to snore. She rolled over, looking at the streetlight shining through the curtains. It felt like a lifetime before she fell asleep.

As the clock turned to 7.15 the alarm began to ring. Carla moaned as she hit the snooze. It rang again, 7 minutes later.

"Peter" she said, getting out of bed. "It's time to get up" she told him as she headed to Simon's room. "Time to get up honey" she said. "What do you fancy for breakfast?" she asked him.

She headed downstairs to start breakfast, leaving the babies upstairs asleep. She warmed the bottles, knowing they were going to wake soon, before pouring the coco pops into a bowl for Simon. He came into the kitchen and picked up the bowl.

"Is your dad up?" she asked him.

Simon shrugged his shoulders. Carla went upstairs.

"Peter?" she said as she entered the room.

He was laying the middle of the bed, arms and legs spread out. Carla picked up Alfie and took him downstairs, placing him in the Moses basket in the living room, before going back upstairs to get Matilda. Peter was in the bathroom when she got into the bedroom, so she made the bed.

She put the kettle on to make coffees for her and Peter and put some bread in the toaster. Matilda started to cry so Carla headed into the living room with a bottle. She picked her up and sat in the arm chair with her. Peter finished making the toast and coffee and came into the living room. Simon went upstairs to get dressed. Carla wondered why Alfie hadn't woken up, they had been feeding at the same time but this time he hadn't woken. Carla put Matilda in her bouncing cradle and picked Alfie up, he was still soundly sleeping she tickled his foot gently until he woke.

He opened his eyes very slowly, "Hello mister" Carla said as she looked at him. "Are you hungry?" she asked him as she took the lid off the bottle and began to feed him.

"He's sucking harder than usual" she told Peter.

"He's probably hungrier" he replied.

"If you need me, ring me" Peter told her as he kissed her and the babies heads and left for work with Simon.

Carla put Alfie in his bouncing cradle and put her feet up on the sofa putting the TV on. Twenty minutes passed and Carla put some washing in and washed the bottles and sterilized them. Alfie began to cry. She picked him up trying to soothe him. She checked his nappy, he had only been fed 45 minutes earlier so he wasn't hungry. He was just crying and she didn't know why. She was rocking him back and forth as his crying got louder and louder.

"I don't know what you want" she said to him, stressed, as she looked at the red puffy face staring up at her.

She had tried holding him in different positions and nothing helped. She called Michelle.

"Chelle, it's me." She said.

"Wow, sounds noisy at your house" she replied.

"It is, he won't stop crying. I don't know what he wants i've tried everything. I can't do this." She said as she held back the tears.

"Try putting him in his pram and pushing him" Michelle said.

Carla didn't hesitate in trying as soon as she got off the phone. She placed him in his pram and began to push him back and forth in the living room, he continued to cry. She walked away to get her phone and he stopped. She stood back for a few seconds before approaching him again. He was asleep.

She moved the pram and sat on the sofa to watch 'This Morning'. She had just dozed off when Matilda woke up. She stood up and looked at the clock, she'd only been asleep a few minutes. She picked Matilda up and took her into the kitchen to get a bottle. Carla propped Matilda up on the sofa with a pillow to feed her so she could use the phone. She had an awkward client who would only speak to her.

"Hello Mr Taylor" she said. "It's Carla Connor, from Underworld"

"My partner said you wanted to speak to me about a potential order" she said

Carla arranged for Mr Taylor to go round that night at 7pm to discuss it.

Carla had finished feeding Matilda and was heading into the kitchen to make some lunch when Rachel arrived.

"Oh do you fancy a sandwich?" Carla asked as Rachel let herself in

"Don't go to any bother for me" she replied

"I was about to make one anyway, i haven't had lunch yet" Carla assured her, before getting the things out of the fridge.

As they finished their sandwiches, Alfie began to cry; Carla rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Would you mind?" she asked as she handed Rachel a bottle.

"Not at all" Rachel said as she headed into the living room.

Carla sat at the kitchen table and put her head in her hands, as the sound of Alfie's crying drifted throughout the house. Carla thought it seemed to be getting louder; maybe she was just more sensitive to the noise. Rachel appeared in the kitchen.

"He won't take it" she said.

"I've checked his nappy and he's clean and dry"

Carla took Alfie from Rachel, rocking him back and forth as he screamed.

"What do you want?" she asked him, getting more frustrated.

She could feel her eyes filling up as his tears continued to fall. She put him in his pram and began to push him, which had worked earlier. However it wasn't working this time. She tried him with his bottle again. She wondered if the car would soothe him. She heard it worked for loads of babies. The only problem was that it had been snowing. She wasn't overly keen on the idea of taking them out in the snow. A while later when Alfie finally cried himself to sleep Carla noticed that Rachel was checking her watch.

"Do you have somewhere to be?" Carla asked her as she checked her watch for the third time.

"I have an appointment in half an hour, not sure what time i need to leave"

"Oh right" Carla said. Worrying that she wouldn't cope on her own.

"What time is Peter due home?" Rachel asked her, also worried.

"Around 6pm" Carla told her.

Rachel told her she would come back after her appointment and stay till Peter got home. This put Carla's mind at ease knowing that she would only be alone for an hour or so.

About an hour later, Rachel returned to find Carla sitting on the stairs, crying. Alfie and Matilda were also crying.

"Carla what on earth's wrong?" Rachel asked her.

"They just won't stop and i haven't got enough arms to deal with them both" Carla exclaimed.

Rachel went into the living kitchen and warmed the bottles and headed into the living room. Once Rachel was sitting on the sofa, feeding both babies, Carla went into the kitchen. Opening a bottle of wine she poured herself a large glass and downed it in one. She put the open bottle in the back of the cupboard, behind the pans and washed her glass.

She went into the living room and apologised to Rachel

"I don't know what came over me" she said

"It's ok. Don't worry about it. It's hard isn't it" Rachel said, understanding the challenges of a newborn.

As 6 o'clock approached, Peter and Simon arrived home.

"How has it been?" Peter asked, as he kissed Carla.

"Oh you know" Carla said as she looked at Rachel.

"Right, i'm going to get off, leave you to it now" Rachel said she said kissed the twins and left.

Simon was staying with Leanne tonight. So Carla packed his bag ready. Peter was dropping him off soon. Carla was rushing around to get Simon and Peter out before Mr Taylor arrived. She hoped the twins wouldn't wake up while he was there. They were in their bouncing cradles. Simon bent down and kissed their heads before giving Carla a hug and saying goodnight.

"Night night sweetie" Carla said, as he headed to the door.

"I'm gonna pop into my dad's on the way home" Peter said kissing Carla.

"Don't forget i've got that meeting at 7" Carla shouted as he closed the front door.

A short while later the phone rang

"Hello?" Carla answered it.

It was Michelle. Offering to come round and sit with the twins in case they woke up.

"That'd be really good. Thank you" Carla said.

Carla went upstairs to get dressed.

At ten to seven Michelle arrived.

"So how did you find your first day with them?" Michelle asked.

Carla nodded, not wanting to speak in case she cried.

"I've just got to get a few things from upstairs" Carla said, heading out the room.

Carla went into her bedroom, closing the door slightly. She sat on the edge of the bed, exhausted. Carla picked up a baby vest from the bottom the bed, holding it tightly as a tear rolled down her cheek. Just then the doorbell rang. Wiping her eyes she headed to the top of the stairs where she heard Michelle opening the door and welcoming Mr. Taylor.

"Carla?" Michelle shouted

"Just coming" Carla shouted

"She won't be a minute. Can I get you a tea? Coffee?" Michelle asked him

"Mr Taylor!" Carla said as she entered the kitchen, with a smile on her face.

Michelle put the coffees on the table before leaving the room.

A short while passed and Carla showed Mr Taylor out. She came into the living room.

"A massive order has been placed" she said looking at Michelle.

Carla had a renewed sense of happiness now.

"Would you help bath the twins with me?" Carla asked as Peter was still out.

As they bathed Matilda, Michelle reminisced about Ryan

"Do you remember when our Ryan was this small" she said

"Yeah, look at him now!" Carla replied. "How is he?" she asked.

"Oh you know, enjoying his freedom, he said he was gonna try and get up and see you and the twins" she replied

"Oh that will be nice" Carla said "It's been a long time" she added.

Michelle went to put the kettle on while Carla got Alfie ready for bed. Just then Peter arrived home.

"Where have you been?" Carla asked him

"Sorry, Leanne wanted to talk to me about increasing her time with Simon. She wants him to stay over 3 nights a week"

"Oh" Carla said. "What do you think?"

"Well, i'm not very happy about it to be honest. I would like to spend some time with him" Peter said.

"It might not be a bad thing baby, not while the twins are getting into a routine" Carla said

Carla fed Alfie and put him in his Moses Basket before sitting down to drink her coffee.

"How's it been today" Peter asked her

"Ok. I've had a lot of help though. Rachel and Michelle have been great. I wouldn't have got through the day without them." Carla said thinking about how hard the day had been, even with help.

"Well, you put your feet up, i'll do the night feeds tonight" Peter said.

"Is it still snowing?" Carla asked him.

"Not really, it's disappearing now." He said.

"It's still freezing though" Michelle said.

"I best be off" Michelle said, picking up her coat and bag.

She kissed Carla's head and said "Peter will show me out"

Peter stood up and headed to the door with Michelle.

"Look after her" Michelle told him before kissing his cheek and leaving

"I will. Thanks for coming" he said.

He watched her drive away before closing the door and turning the key.

"Fancy another coffee?" he said as he entered the living room. Carla was lying on the sofa sleeping. He picked up the blanket from the back and threw it over her. Carla moaned as he struggled to get the TV remote from under her. He sat down and started watching the TV.

Carla and Peter didn't get much sleep that night.


	11. Chapter 11

As the weeks passed Carla was finding the childcare increasingly difficult. She was going into work 3 mornings a week, with the twins, just to get out of the house. The rest of the time she predominantly spent indoors. She was drinking during the day while Peter was at work, hiding the evidence before he arrived home. She sometimes left the twins to cry for ages before tending to them. Leanne was still being awkward, wanting to spend more time with Simon. She wasn't happy with the time she already had him. Peter was scared he would lose him altogether if he gave into her and increased her time with him.

It was around 3pm when Peter arrived home; Carla was in the kitchen downing a glass of wine, tears hitting her cheeks as the twins cried. She heard the front door close and quickly dried her eyes. Opening a cupboard she hid the wine glass and bottle.

"Carla?" Peter shouted as he came along the passage

"I'm in the kitchen" Carla said. "You're early"

He came in behind her and put his hands round her waist.

"Have you been crying?" he asked, as he kissed her wet cheek

"Of course not, why would i have been crying" she said, defensively.

"You go and sit down, i'll finish off here" he said.

Carla walked out the room, trying her best not to look at him. She went into the bathroom to wash and dry her face.

A short while later she heard the twins stop crying. Peter must have been feeding them.

"Do you fancy going to get Simon from school, love?" Peter asked her, as he continued feeding them.

"Yeah sure" Carla said, feeling thankful for a reason to get out the house. She grabbed her coat and keys and headed out. She got into the car and just sat there for a while. The silence wasn't something she was used to. She felt her eyes filling up again so set off to the school.

While she was out Peter made a telephone call to the doctor; explaining that he was concerned, that he came in to find the twins screaming and Carla crying, though she denies it. The doctor told him to keep an eye on her and to make sure she isn't doing too much. Following the call he put some washing on and was just cleaning the kitchen when Carla and Simon arrived back.

"Hey love" he said kissing her as she came in.

Carla faked a smile and sat down heavily at the kitchen table.

"Do you fancy going out for a meal tonight?" he said. "I'll ask my Dad and Deidre to have the twins and Leanne will take Simon, im sure."

"I fancy an early night" Carla said.

"Oo, what have you got in mind for this early night then?" Peter asked, suggestively

"Sleep" Carla replied, leaving the room.

Peter phoned Michelle and told her how exhausted he and Carla were and asked if she would be able to stay the night and do the feeds as Carla wasn't ready for the twins to spend the night away yet but did need a night off. Michelle agreed and said she'd be round about 8. Peter told Carla that Michelle was going over. She didn't reply. It was like she just wasn't there. He put his hand on her shoulder and she just sat there. A tear rolled down her cheek, Peter wiped it away and kissed her head, pulling her in close.

"What's wrong darling" he asked her

"I just... I just can't cope" Carla said. "It's so hard" she said, breaking down in his arms.

"Just when I get one to stop crying, the other one starts. I have no time for myself" she said, still sobbing.

Peter kissed her again.

"Do you want to go away for a few days? A spa, maybe?" he asked her.

"No, you wouldn't be able to cope on your own" she said

"You could go with Michelle. I'll get my Dad and Deidre to help"

Carla shook her head and said she was going to have a bath.

Shortly after getting into the bath, she started to cry again. She had never been like this before. Emotional. She started to talk to her grandma. She had always got on with her Grandma; she died when she was young.

"It's so hard. I don't know if i'm cut out for this. I should have got rid when I had the chance. I knew then i could never be a mother. It's not for me. What am i supposed to do?" She finished, still crying. She suddenly felt a rush of warmth, she felt tingly inside. She closed her eyes and she remembered spending time with her Grandma when she was young. She smiled as she remembered taking sweets from the stash her Grandma hid from her Grandad.

"I wonder if you still hide things from Grandad" Carla said aloud, smiling.

Carla heard Michelle downstairs and quickly snapped out of her day dream.

Michelle knocked on the bathroom door

"Who's that?" Carla said

"It's me, Chelle" she replied "Can i come in?"

Carla agreed and Michelle came in and sat by the bath while Carla finished washing her hair. She talked about her struggle with Ryan when he was born. Her mother had almost suffocated her. Doing everything for her, she had no time to bond with him.

Carla and Michelle headed into the bedroom where Carla put her pyjamas on and Michelle sat on the bed chatting away.

"Dinner's ready" Peter shouted up the stairs.

"Is he stupid?" Carla said abruptly

"Why?" Michelle asked

"Shouting! He's gonna wake the twins!" Carla said, getting emotional again.

Michelle wrapped her arms round her and hugged her.

"It's ok love" she said.

They sat and watched a film. After it finished they decided to turn in for the night.

"I'm gonna go up now" Carla said, kissing Michelle's head and ignoring Peter"

"I won't be long love" Peter said.

When Carla was gone Peter and Michelle spoke for a short while about the struggle she was having.

As Peter got into bed, Carla was facing away from him, tears falling on her pillow. He attempted to kiss her but she pushed him away. He lay for a second before asking if he could snuggle into her. She nodded and told him to go to sleep. He moved in closer and cuddled in behind her. Putting his hand on her waist he could feel her tummy moving as she cried, quietly, in her own private hell.


	12. Chapter 12

A few days past and Carla was still struggling with her depression. She didn't know what to do, she just wanted to be better. She had no energy to anything she just wanted to curl up and cry, all day, every day, she was incredibly tired, but struggled to sleep. Michelle was having the twins over at her flat that night so Carla was feeling hopeful that she would get through the day, knowing there was an end to it.

She got out of bed and put her dressing gown and slippers on. She walked over to the cribs and looked into them, her two sleeping angels lay there. She stood and watched them for a while, wondering what they were dreaming about. Peter woke up and looked over to her.

"You ok love?" he said

"mh-hm, just going for some toast" she replied

"It's 5.30..." he said to her

"...and i'm starving" she said before leaving the room and going downstairs.

It wasn't long before Peter followed her, he stood behind her in the kitchen attempting to put his arms around her waist, she pushed them off and buttered her toast.

"Go back to bed, Peter" she said, with a slightly irritated tone.

"I'm not leaving you" he said

"I'm fine!" she told him.

Peter left and Carla went into the living room to eat her toast. She closed her eyes and imagined to a few months back, to when she was pregnant, to when she was happy. She began to cry, putting her hand on her tummy. She grabbed her car keys and left the house, being as silent as possible. She went and sat in the car for a while. She wondered if anyone would miss her if she disappeared. If she just went , right now, and drove off into the sunset.

As she thought more, her eyes started filling up.

"I don't know what to do anymore" she said, sitting alone.

She put her head onto the steering wheel and the horn went off. She quickly sat up and dried her eyes. As she saw the bedroom curtains twitching she saw Peter looking down.

A few minutes later he came out to the car in his jogging pants with the baby monitor. He tapped on the window and asked her to unlock the door, which she did. He got into the passenger side and put his hand on her knee. She just burst into tears. She was shivering in her silk gown.

"Come back inside love" He said to her, putting his arm around her.

"I can't. I just want to stay here . On my own." She said, shoving his arm off her.

"You're freezing" he said.

"I can't feel anything. I'm just numb" she said as she started to cry again.

They sat in the car for another 10 minutes or so before the twins started to cry so they went back into the house.

"You warm the bottles and i'll feed them" Peter said.

Carla went into the kitchen to sort the bottles before heading upstairs. She handed the bottles to peter who had both the babies on the bed, propped up with pillows ready for the feeds. She got into bed and lay with her back to Peter and the twins. She just lay there, listening to them sucking the bottles and making little moans of appreciation.

"I'll take them to work tomorrow, let you sleep" Peter said

Following the feeds they all went back to sleep for a couple of hours.

It was 7.30am and the alarm went off. Peter got up and told Carla to stay in bed. He dressed the twins and got some bottles ready for the day ahead before going to work.

Carla woke up at about 10am and made a coffee before going back to bed with it. She lay and watched a an hour of television before getting up. She had a shower and put her make up on before getting dressed. She thought she could try and forget the twins tonight as Michelle would have them overnight. She decided to throw herself into work.

It was 12pm when Carla arrived at underworld.

"Mrs C!" Sean said as he rushed over to her.

"Afternoon Sean" Carla said. Pushing passed him, Hayley and Julie, in order to get into office.

"Sorry I'm late" Carla said as she walked into a meeting with a potential client.

"Carla, i wasn't expecting you in today" Michelle said, looking worried.

"Oh you know me, sucker for work. Hello Mr Thomson. Nice to see you again" Carla said, shaking his hand. "Do you want to bring me up to speed?" she asked as she sat down at the desk.

"You know what, actually it's fine. I'll just sit quietly, you've got it under control. Everyone has everything under control." She said.

Michelle looked worried as she continued to sit there.

Carla drifted in and out of the conversation, hearing the odd word, wondering what was happening with the world. She has twins and the whole world has changed. Everyone said motherhood would change her. But it hasn't. It's changed them. No one talks to her like they used to.

"No one understands" she said aloud.

Michelle stopped talking. She and Mr Thomson turned and looked at her.

"Sorry?" Michelle said

Carla looked at her. "I didn't say anything.

"Shall I come back another day" Mr Thomson said. "It's not a problem"

"No no" Michelle said, trying to clinch the deal and get a signature hoping Carla's little appearance hasn't ruined her chances. "Just give me a second"

Michelle grabbed her phone and texted Peter 'Carla is in factory, bout to ruin deal, having breakdown, acting strange, come over please'.

Peter read the text.

"Leanne, will you look after the twins for an hour please?" he said

"What? Are you for real?" She snarled

"Yes, i wouldn't ask if i wasn't desperate. Carla's having a breakdown. She's got post natal depression" he said to her.

"Fine!" she snapped.

"thank you". He grabbed his jacket and headed over to factory.

"Your mother doesn't deserve you" Leanne said to the twins as she looked down at them in the car seats.

Peter arrived at the factory and headed into the office.

"Carla love. Do you fancy a cuppa?" he said, walking towards her.

Carla looked up at him. Scared and confused, she told hold of his outreached hand.

"Are you ok Mrs Connor?" Julie asked as they were leaving the office

"She's fine, thanks Julie, just get back to work" Peter said as he took her outside.

They headed over to Ken and Deidre's, knowing that Carla was in no state to be in a public place for coffee.

"Do you mind if we have half an hour?" Peter said to his dad.

"Of course" Ken said, getting the lead for Eccles to go on a walk.

Peter made a coffee for Carla and sat down next to her.

"What's happening to me?" Carla said, staring into his eyes, hers all teary

"You're sick. You need to see Doctor Carter. We will get this sorted. I promise you" he said, holding her close.

Peter called the doctor and made an appointment for the next day.

He took Carla home and packed bags for the twins.

"Hi Rachel, it's Peter, Carla's boyfriend?" Peter said as he rang their neighbour

"Yeah, i was wondering if you'd be able to pop over to ours for an hour or so. I have to go out and Carla's in a really bad way." He filled her in on her mental state and waited for her arrival.

"Ok love, Rachel is here. I' m going to take the twins to Michelle now. She's keep them tonight, do you remember?" he asked her.

Carla nodded slowly.

Peter left the house and burst into tears as he closed the front door. She was like a different person. He didn't recognise her and he wasn't sure if she recognised him either. He headed back to the bookies and told Leanne what was happening.

"So you need yet more time off then? Great!" she replied

"Jesus Leanne! It's MY business and i'll take as much time off as i want!" he snapped.

He got the twins, thanked her for keeping them and went back to the factory.

The factory girls were leaving when Peter was going in.

"Goodnight Peter. Give Mrs C our love" said Sean.

"I will" he said.

He put the twins down and collapsed in the chair, struggling to keep it together. He had a long chat with Michelle about things and she said she would phone her mum and ask for advice.

An hour passed and Peter arrived home. Carla was in the bath with the radio on. Rachel was sitting on a stool by the bath reading the clues to the papers daily crossword to her. Carla seemed like a different woman in there.

"Do you fancy staying for food?" Peter asked, not wanting to be alone with Carla in case she got depressed again.

"Sure" she said.

Peter went and got a pizza menu and gave it to Rachel to look at.

"Usual love?" Peter said to Carla

"Mh-hm" Carla nodded

"I'll go and get it, save a delivery" he said heading out the bathroom.

They had the pizza while watching a film. Carla laughed and giggled her way through it. Peter was happy to see her laughing, back for her old self, but he felt sad, knowing that it wouldn't last as soon as the twins returned tomorrow.

Following the film, Rachel left and Carla made a hot chocolate for each of them. She held up the can of whipped cream and said

"Fancy some fun with cream?"

"What have you got in mind, Mrs Connor?" Peter said in a seductive manner.

"Oh i'm sure we'll think of something... I know. Open your mouth" she said.

Peter opened his mouth as she filled his mouth so full of cream he could barely close it again. He signalled with his hands for her to stop. He managed to eat it before filling her mouth with it even fuller.

They continued to laugh and joke till they went to bed. They had a nice cuddle and he felt relieved that her breakdown seemed to finally be over.

"You know what?" Carla said to a sleepy Peter"

"What darling?" he said looking down into her eyes

"I actually can't wait to see my babies tomorrow" she said, as she smiled.

They settled down and fell asleep


End file.
